073016-Of Descedants and Ectobiology
07:33 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 19:33 -- 07:34 GG: My. Love.... Something. Has. Somewhat. Come. Up.... And. A. Question. Has. Rather. Entered. My. Mind..... 07:34 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, beloved? ) 07:35 GG: It. Regards. Your.... Daughter.... Yes. That. Is. The. Word.... 07:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? What has she done now? ) 07:35 GG: Oh. No. I. Have. Not. Seen. Her. Since. Her. Disappearance.... 07:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Hmmph. ) 07:35 SO: T.T . o O ( What is the issue then? ) 07:36 GG: I. Have. To. Ask. Something.... What. Was. The. Name. Of. Her. Other. Ancestor? 07:36 SO: T.T . o O ( I am not permitted to speak his name as per my contract. ) 07:36 GG: ....I. See.... 07:36 GG: But. If. I. Were. To. Mention. Something.... 07:37 GG: Would. You. Be. Able. To. Confirm. Or. Deny. It? 07:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Some things, not all. ) 07:37 SO: T.T . o O ( But if I can, I will. ) 07:38 GG: The. Fact. Of. The. Matter. Is.... I. Have. Heard. Her. Name. Mentioned. Before.... Before. She. Was. Introduced. To. Me.... I. Had. Forgotten. Due. To. A. Great. Deal. Of. Confusion.... 07:39 GG: And. At. The. Time. It. Was. Suggested. That. The. Name. Was. In. Relation. To. A. Daughter. Where.... I. Was. The. Other. Ancestor.... 07:39 SO: T.T . o O ( What name? ) 07:39 GG: Her. Name. Being. The. Daughter. From. Both. Of. Us. I. Mean..... Sorry. I. Am. Not. Being. Clear.... 07:40 SO: T.T . o O ( You seem nervous, love ) 07:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Take a deep breath. ) 07:42 GG: Yes. I. Am. Nervous.... Because. I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. This.... Is. She. My. Daughter? Or. Is. That. A. Coincidence. That. The. Name. Given. Was. Hers? 07:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh. GodOS, no, she is not yours. Imogen is not her birth name. ) 07:43 SO: T.T . o O ( She... ) 07:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Her name is Lily. ) 07:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Her creation wasn't... consensual. ) 07:43 SO: T.T . o O ( So I do not feel a particular bond towards her. ) 07:44 SO: T.T . o O ( She recently learned (by snooping in my private things) of OUR Imogen ) 07:44 SO: T.T . o O ( and is jealous of the affection she will receive ) 07:44 SO: T.T . o O ( thus she's insisted on being called that. ) 07:44 SO: T.T . o O ( I find it more than a little vulgar. ) 07:45 GG: I. See.... And. Am. A. Bit. Relieved.... I. Would. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. The. Whole. Situation. If. She. Was. My. Decendent.... Especially. As. You. Did. Say. She. Came. From. A. Failed. Game.... 07:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Indeed. Her other progenitor became a horror terror. ) 07:45 SO: T.T . o O ( Hence I may not speak his true name. ) 07:46 GG: Ah. Of. Course.... 07:48 GG: I. Should. Have. Known.... You. Would. Not. Have. Kept. Anything. From. Me. Unless. It. Was. Either. Not. Relevant. Or. Something. Of. That. Nature.... But. To. Confirm.... There. Is. An. Imogen. Who. Exists. Or. Will. Exist? 07:48 GG: Between. Us? 07:49 SO: T.T . o O ( She does in some timelines but not in others. The only way she exists in this timeline is if you go to perform the ectobiology, or get the person who is performing the Ectobiology to see to her creation. ) 07:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Otherwise, she isn't created for a few million years, if your game succeeds. ) 07:51 GG: My. Only. Concern. Then. Would. Be. How. Safe. She. Would. Be. Before. The. Game'S. End? 07:52 SO: T.T . o O ( If she is created, do you think for one moment I would not do everything in my power to protect her? ) 07:54 GG: Well. Of. Course. My. Love.... I. Know. You. Would.... 07:54 SO: T.T . o O ( And so would you. ) 07:55 SO: T.T . o O ( I will leave this choice to you. ) 07:57 GG: It. Will. Be. Much. To. Consider.... I. Honestly. Do. Not. Fully. Know. How. To. Feel. About. The. Idea. Of. My. Decendants. Within. My. Lifetime. In. General.... Even. Knowing. The. Nature. Of. How. My. Ancestor. Will. Become. One. Of. The. Players. And. Would. Be. In. A. Fashion. A. Decendant. As. Well.... 07:58 GG: It. Sounded. Still. So. Disconnected. To. Me. Then. Despite. It. Being. Obviously. Not.... But. Knowing. The. Name.... Knowing.... 07:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, regardless. You will have to have two descendants. Jack already forced it so that one of them is with Lorcan. Who will be the other's other ancestor? ) 07:59 GG: Wait. What? 07:59 GG: What. Do. You. Mean. Jack. Has. Already. Forced. One. Of. My. Descendants. To. Be. With. Miss. Lorcan? 08:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Someone irritated him, I don't know the details. When I checked, someone had loaded in one of your genetic samples and one of hers. ) 08:02 GG: ....Having. Been. Indirectly. Informed. Of. Certain. Events.... That. One.... That. Is. The. One. The. Horror. Terrors. Have. Claimed. Is. It. Not? 08:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. I'm sorry ) 08:05 GG: It. Was. Not. You. Who. Made. The. Deal.... There. Is. No. Need. To. Apologise.... 08:06 SO: T.T . o O ( Perhaps... I didn't know until it was too late. ) 08:06 SO: T.T . o O ( But I still feel responsible. ) 08:16 GG: Do. Not. Be.... She. Was. Warned. About. The. Horror. Terrors.... She. Even. Admits. This. Fault.... 08:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Well... regardless. We should focus on what we can do. Not the past. ) 08:16 GG: I. Agree.... 08:18 SO: T.T . o O ( Someone needs to begin the Ectobiology. The sooner the children are created, the better. ) 08:19 GG: How. Does. One. Begin. That. Though? 08:20 GG: As. It. Stands. Just. Completing. The. Quests. Is. Already. A. Nearly. Daunting. Task.... Or. At. Least. Time. Consuming. Due. To. The. Absense. Of. Certain. Figures.... 08:22 GG: Is. It. Something. That. Is. On. One. Of. The. Planets. Or. Is. It. Something. That. Can. Be. Started. Anywhere? 08:23 SO: T.T . o O ( Someone must declare they are going to do it. After your session began Jack hid the Ectobiology Lab, but I stole it from him and hid it myself. So someone's going to have to go there, and perform the function. ) 08:24 GG: It. Is. Just. That. Simple? Make. The. Declaration. And. Go. To. This. Lab. To. Do. The. Ectobiology? 08:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. If you'd like to go, I can send a portal. But I know you're eager to deal with the Grub. ) 08:26 GG: Yes.... As. Much. As. I. Would. Do. It. Right. Now. Making. Certain. The. Grub. Does. Not. Wake. Up. And. Cause. This. One. Quest. To. Fail. Is. The. Current. Priority.... We. Need. A. Victory. Of. Some. Form. At. This. Point.... And. I. Do. Not. Trust. Mr. Milo. To. Be. Attentive. Enough. To. Keep. The. Mother. Grub. From. Throwing. A. Tantrum. Should. It. Wake.... He. Just. Keeps. Staring. A 08:26 GG: t. It.... 08:27 SO: T.T . o O ( You could leave it to Lorrea. ) 08:28 GG: The. Ectobiology. Or. The. Mother. Grub? Because. She. Is. Still. Not. Here. Yet. With. Mr. Heliux.... 08:29 GG: And. Presumably. Once. She. Is. Here. That. Is. When. The. Plan. Will. Immediately. Go. Into. Place.... 08:29 SO: T.T . o O ( She isn't? Hmm. I see. What is the plan. ) 08:30 GG: A. Combination. Of. Efforts. To. Change. The. Fate. Of. The. Grub. So. That. It. Will. Be. Smaller.... More. Managable.... And. Not. Likely. To. Cause. The. Planet. To. Rupture.... 08:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I see! That is certainly a solution. ) 08:33 GG: It. Seems. Like. A. Solid. Plan.... Especially. Since. Part. Of. The. Elements. Has. Changed. In. Favor. Of. The. Plan. Though. Not. For. The. Better. For. All. Of. Us.... I. Am. Of. Course. Refering. To. Miss. Aaisha'S. God. Tiering.... 08:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. That will cause her more harm than good I fear. ) 08:34 GG: Yes. There. Is. Little. Doubt. Of. That.... But. For. Now. It. Will. Be. A. Boon.... 08:35 GG: But. Regardless.... Once. The. Plan. Has. Been. Enacted. Ectobiology. Will. Be. The. Next. Priority.... 08:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Good. The sooner the post-scratch players are created, the sooner I can stop fretting over it. ) 08:38 GG: All. The. Better. Then.... I. Have. No. Desire. To. Cause. You. Unnecessary. Worry. My. Love.... Things. Will. Be. Secured. For. The. Next. Players. To. Come.... The. Post.-Scratch.... 08:39 SO: T.T . o O ( You cause me unnecessary worry every minute that passes. At times I think it'd be better to bring you here, and keep you safe until the session is over. ) 08:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Wouldn't staying here with me, perusing the library and relaxing, be so much better than that? ) 08:40 SO: T.T . o O ( But... you were born to lead them ) 08:40 SO: T.T . o O ( So I must not stand in your way. ) 08:42 GG: I. Admit. It. Would. Be. A. Tempting. Offer. But. One'S. Duties. Should. Never. Be. Ignored.... And. It. Will. Be. My. Duty. To. Lead.... 08:43 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. And I am honored to be yours <3 ) 08:47 GG: A. Honor. We. Both. Share. Being. Each. Others. Love.... 08:47 SO: T.T . o O ( When will I see you again? ) 08:48 GG: Hopefully. Soon.... Though. Admittedly. It. Seems. Mr. Moirai. Will. Be. Taking. Up. The. Initial. Time. Of. My. Return. To. The. Archives.... It. Seems. There. Is. Something. Urgent. That. He. Needs. To. Show. Me. In. Regards. To. A. Question. He. Needs. To. Find.... 08:50 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course. I want you to take care of everything, so our time together can be uninterrupted. ) 08:51 GG: Indeed.... It. Will. Hopefully. Be. A. Short. Event.... 08:52 SO: T.T . o O ( It had better be. ) 08:53 GG: Until. That. Time. Though.... I. Will. Almost. Be. Counting. The. Minutes.... And. Also. Be. Quite. Impatient. Should. The. Wait. For. Mr. Heliux. And. Mr. Simmon'S. Plant. Quest. Continue.... 08:54 GG: In. Hopes. Still. Though. I. Will. Be. Seeing. You. Soon.... 08:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Indeed. Be well, my love. ) 08:55 GG: The. Same. For. You. My. Love.... Be. Well.... 08:55 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 20:55 -- Category:Serios Category:Libby